There presently exist jewelry boxes that contain a light source. The light source is typically activated when the jewelry box is opened. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,320; 5,329,433 and 7,325,940. Typically a mechanical switch of some type is used. This may be, for example, a switch at the hinge that closes when the jewelry box is opened to activate the light source. One problem associated with these prior art devices is that the light source may stay on for an indefinite period of time draining the battery that activates the light source.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel jewelry product, particularly a jewelry box in which the jewelry item that is contained in the jewelry box is selectively illuminated by means of a sensory signal from a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel jewelry box or case in which the jewelry item that is contained in the jewelry box is selectively illuminated by using such means as a motion detector, an ambient light sensor, a touch sensor or a proximity sensor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel jewelry box or case in which the sensory signal is facilitated by simple and inexpensive means that can be readily attached with the jewelry box or case.